


Puppy Love

by Thatsdandythenaok



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, cheesy ending, lots of blushing apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsdandythenaok/pseuds/Thatsdandythenaok
Summary: Momo is ranting on about how to confess to Sana, and Boo is the best audience.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff with some more fluff.  
> Just for fun. Respect all relationships. Leave comments <3

“And then she just walks in! Like nothing, just dripping from the rain. And sneezing! I told her to take an umbrella! But she looked so sweet! I had to dry her hair.” Momo blushed. 

Little eyes stared at her, moving left to right, then right to left. Following her moves. 

Momo is in her room, walking back and forth, going on about Sana’s recklessness. And cuteness.

There’s a lot of it. The ranting. Momo does it quite a lot in all honesty. But, it’s ok because it’s how she copes with her feelings. Those- let’s shove them down and not feel them- feelings. And ever since a few months ago, Momo’s had someone to talk to.

Well, kind of. 

He listens. Boo is a really good listener.

Boo is Momo’s new puppy. And in return to cleaning, bathing, feeding, and walking him, Boo would sit obediently while his owner went off about Sana’s beautiful smile and amazing personality. 

Momo knew Boo couldn’t understand her, but the big gestures and loud noises coming from her got his attention enough to give off the illusion that his staring was coveting genuine empathy. 

Well, that’s what  _ she  _ thought anyway. In actuality, Boo was much more perceptive. 

“I mean we vacationed together! That’s gotta mean something, right?” She turned to Boo.

_ Oh, the pacing stopped. She’s looking at me now.  _

Boo licked his nose. 

Momo blinked.

“See! I know it means something!” Momo threw her hands up and landed them on her head. 

Momo really needed someone to tell her what to do right now, and apparently tongue to nose means. “Yes. Definitely, Sana has deep romantic feelings for you.”

“Ok, Boo. Let’s lay down the evidence.”

_ This is gonna take a while, isn’t it?  _ He plopped onto the floor and strutted towards the window.

“Boo, pay attention. Ok so we had that group dinner, but she sat next to me an-”

Boo was listening, but he needed a toy to fiddle with in the mean-time. Otherwise, he’d fall asleep. That happened once, and Boo didn’t think it was very loyal behavior. 

So, with his favorite white and blue rope toy in his mouth, his little legs helped him to jump back on to the bed and started gnawing. 

“- you’d think someone as affectionate as her would be forward with her feelings, but no! She jus-”

Momo was still going.

_ Gnaw. chew. Chew. gnaw. This is some quality rope. Gnaaaaw.  _

Not that his baby teeth really knew the difference.

_ I bet now she’s gonna bring up the importance of keeping the group’s peace. _

_ “ _ And it’s not just me I have to think about. The members!”

_ Score! Chew. Chew.  _

“We’re a team! First and foremost, we’re Twice. I mean things could get so awkward and messy!”

_ They could. Gnaw. _

“And what if the members are weirded out with me if I tell them about me? What if Sana is?!”

_ No way that’s gonna happen. They love you but continue. I wonder if I can untangle this pa-- GNAWW _

“But, Sana needs to know. I need to know!”

_ We all need to know things. _

Momo was really desperate this time. She felt like she needed this. To move on once and for all.

“I’m gonna tell her, Boo.”

_ We’ve been here before, Momo.  _ He started wrestling with the rope.

“I know. It’s been a constant wrestle between should I or not. But I mean, I can’t have any healthy relationships if I don’t get some closure about this.” Momo started pacing again.

“One one side. I just don’t say anything and avoid the heartbreak and possible destruction of our group.” 

Boo was tummy up now.  _ Yeah, heartbreak and destruction don’t sound nice. But your feelings!  _ He growled. 

Momo answered. 

“I know! But then, on the other hand, it’s confessing and being maybe, possibly, maybe happy together!”

_ Happiness is good. Like biting Dayhun’s toes or peeing in the wind…Or this rope.  _ The wrestling was becoming tiresome. Boo spit out the rope and turned his attention towards his frantic owner. 

Momo took a breath. “Get it together, damn it!” She told herself.

She stood up straight, slapped herself lightly, and looked at Boo, with determination. 

“No more hiding. No matter what happens. I just have to tell her.”

_ Wait, seriously?  _ He tilted his head. 

_ “ _ Ok.” Momo took a step towards the door but froze as she reached for the handle. 

_ What’s happening?  _ Boo walked over to her. Circling her legs. 

Momo stared at the handle. She couldn’t move. She didn’t think she wanted to. 

What if it all goes wrong?

The thought of losing it all, her friends, their trust. It brought her to tears. Momo fell to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She began to sob.

_ Oh no! No! Don’t cry! Here. _

Boo nudged his fuzzy little head into Momo’s arms. 

_ It’ll be ok, Momo. _ He nipped at his owner’s sleeves.  _ It’s gonna be ok.  _ He whimpered. 

As always, that got Momo’s attention.

“Boo, hey don’t cry.” She sniffled. Boo licked her nose this time. Momo’s tears were sweet.

She chuckled. Even in this seemingly hopeless moment, her puppy made her heart smile.

Momo had adopted him because she wanted to prove to herself that she has grown into a more responsible person. Also, she thought it would be fun to have a furry friend to lift the members’ spirits when they were in not so good spirits.

Of course, all the members adored Boo. But Boo knew that Momo was his owner. And she’s who he would curl up next to when it was time for bed. 

So, it was no surprise that he would comfort her now. His tannish brown fur was getting longer. His pointy ears are still as perky as ever. Boo has a habit of kissing Momo just as she was in the middle of talking. He quite likes it when the attention is on him.

Now, however, he didn’t want his owner to cry anymore. So, he licked her nose and cheek and kept doing so until Momo picked him up.

“That’s enough Boo.” She giggled. “Mind your manners, baby boy.” She tousled his forehead and kissed his belly.

As she held him she said, “Thank you. I didn’t know how much I needed you.” 

She wanted to cry again, for different reasons but didn’t because it might make Boo all excited again. 

Boo stared at her.

_ You’re ok now, right?  _

He wagged his tail.

“It’s gonna be ok. We’ll be ok.” 

A soft smile came across her face, and she decided to hold onto Boo a little longer.

Maybe with him, she could do it. She needed some support, and Boo seemed to be her little angel.

“Mind coming with me Boo? If it all blows up, at least I know I can cry with you.”

_ Well, you can’t go out with that mindset!  _

He barked a couple of times.

“What’s wrong?” 

Boo wiggled out of Momo’s arms and dropped to the floor. He sat in between Momo and the door, looking up at his confused owner.

He didn’t exactly bark, more like yip, frantically. If a dog could bark in a matter of fact like way, that’s what Boo was doing.

_ You rant a lot. But you know who else does?! Sana!  _

Apparently Momo wasn’t the only one that poured her heart out to the new member of the family.

Bark. Small bark. Whine. Ruff. Ruff

Momo looked so confused. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Boo continued. 

_ Sana goes on and on about how she loves your smile and holding your hand, and how she thought the night you two walked down the beach together was the happiest day of her life. _

At this point, Boo has been making enough noise to alert the other members, and Momo really didn’t want that, so she kneeled down and tried to pet him to calm him down. 

“Hey Boo, calm down. It’s ok. Are you hungry?” 

He wasn’t done.

_ I’m not done! I’m very hungry, that’s not the point. _

_ Sana loves you just as much as you love her!  _

He did a little jump. Actually, it was pretty powerful if you took into consideration that he was only 6 pounds. 

Momo’s eyes went wide. Boo was always well behaved, except for the occasional accident. But, this was all very new, very strange behavior.

“Is there a ghost in here or something?” Momo looked around her and Mina’s room. She hugged herself. “Boo, is there someon- something else here?!” 

She was getting freaked out.

_ Oh for god’s sa- Momo just do it.  _

Boo stopped moving around and looked Momo straight in the eyes.

_ Tell her how you feel, and I can promise all my treats AND the special doggy cupcake Jeongyeon made for me that she feels the same. _

Boo had gone back to sitting and ended his rant with a little yip.

_ Ok, I’m done. _

“Are you done freaking out now?” Momo cautiously picked him up. 

_ You were the one freaking out. _

He licked his paws. And nuzzles himself into Momo’s arm.

“Let’s go get some dinner.” She was going to tell Sana, but first, she had to take care of her baby boy.

As Momo walked towards the door, she was surprised when it flew open and Sana faced her.

She was out of breath and looked frazzled and not at all joyous like she usually did.

“Are you ok-?” 

“We need to talk!” Sana yelled.

“Ok. I need to feed Boo, so can we wai-“

_ No! This is it you fool! Oh my god, it’s happening! _

“No! I need to get this out or I’m gonna lose it”

Sana pushed Momo to sit in her bed, but not before kissing Boo’s little scruff. Sana started pacing in front of Momo and Boo.

“So, we’ve been friends forever. And you know when we debuted together it was a dream come true, “

Sana was walking back and forth so fast that her cardigan flew behind her like a little cape. “Course it was,” Momo responded. She was caught off guard but tried to pay attention. 

“I never realized it but…,” Sana started to blush, “ my dream had turned into debuting with you.”

Momo’s eyes went wide. Of course, they’d talked about debuting together when they were trainees. And reminisced on it now, but never once had Momo known that Sana’s dream really included her, specifically. 

Boo was ecstatic. His little tail was going crazy. Momo had yet to notice.

_ This is it! It’s happening! Ok. Ok, play it cool. Don’t whimper. _

“Then when we started working, we never stopped.” Sana turned her hands in a whirlwind motion, “We’re always working, and I used it as an excuse. It’s not a good time. It’s not a good time.” She turned to Momo.

“Not a good time for wh-” 

“That’s what I told myself, then suddenly it’s four years later, and… and,” her voice was getting louder, “I’m still here!” She looked exhausted, and she was out of breath again.

Momo was getting worried. Sana hardly ever got upset like this. She put Boo down, and stepped closer to Sana, holding her hands.

“Sana, it’s ok. Whatever it is you can tell me.” Momo tried to sound as genuine as she felt. She felt a bit like a hypocrite saying that given her cowardice earlier, but right now Sana mattered more. 

Sana’s eyes were a tanned brown color. Brighter when the sun hit them. So expressive and full of love. Momo stared at her for a second. Eyes darting from her eyes to her cheeks, her trembling lips and back up again. 

Momo blushed. She was about to apologize for starting when-

“You take my breath away,” Sana whispered, inching her way forward. 

Momo’s blush grew.

Sana’s eyes were sad for a second. She looked down, but Momo’s grip tightened around her hands, making her look up again.

Their noses touched this time.

Sana couldn't handle being that close. She decided to hide her face by burying it into Momo’s shoulder. Hugging her for the first time in a while. 

  
  


Momo was caught off guard, again. Partly, because of the daze caused by Sana being so close, and then even more so when she felt her arms wrap around her waist. Momo froze for a second, then put her arms over Sana’s shoulders.

She thought it best to keep quiet. She imagined Sana still had things to say. Then, Sana started shaking a bit.  _ What’s wrong? Is she sick? What do I do?  _ Momo was at a loss. All she wanted was for Sana to feel safe, not whatever it was she was feeling now. 

“You’re not my friend, Momo,” Sana said slowly. 

Momo was beyond confused now. And hurt. Hearing Sana saying that was like a kick to the stomach. And just as quick as Sana held her, she let go.

It felt cold. 

Sana held Momo’s hands again. But this time, Momo was surprised to see the expression Sana wore. She looked...scared. Terrified. 

Momo forgot about the ache in her heart. “What is it?” She asked. 

“I love you so much,” Sana said. It was barely audible. Like saying it was almost impossible for Sana. “I love you so so much, Momo.” 

Momo stilled. This is different. This sounded different. Nonetheless, Momo didn’t let herself assume it meant what she wanted it to.

“I love you too.” Momo held on tight. Every time she said those words in her head, every time she whispered it when Sana crawled into her bed during thunderstorms, during encores, and at fan signs… She said it enough for it to be familiar, but since Sana never knew the meaning behind it, saying it still felt too vulnerable. 

Hearing that, Sana looked up. Shaking her head. “No, listen to me.” She met Momo’s eyes. “I am in love with you.” 

Momo’s lips parted. Her eyes were shaking. Sana noticed. She held on tighter too.

“Please, just give me a second to explain. 

“You’re the person I think of when I hear a love song. It’s you I picture. It’s your laugh, your smile. “ 

Momo couldn’t think or breathe. She didn’t dare speak. All she knew was that she wanted to cry. 

Sana continued looking up at her. 

“I see how hard you work, and I’m instantly inspired. You always give 100% of your effort into our performances. You critique yourself harder than anyone because unbelievably so, you don’t think you’re good enough.” Ok now, Momo was crying. 

“You are relentless. In anything, everything! You argue with Jeongyeon, trying to make her see how hard-working she is. No one gets through to her, no one but you. You’re matched in stubbornness,” Momo smirked shyly. 

Sana chuckled. Seeing that she made Momo laugh gave her courage. Her arms reached around Momo’s waist again. 

Momo moved to rest her hands on Sana’s biceps. “You held Mina’s hand when she went to the doctor. You always checked up on her when she had a fever. You held Chaeyoung’s hand when she got her 1st tattoo. Even though needles scare the crap out of you and make you want to faint!”

Momo shuddered at the thought of it again and got scared slightly, hugging Sana by the neck to gain comfort. She did it unconsciously, and when she noticed, got frazzled, and tried to pull away, but Sana wouldn’t let go. 

She held Momo in place, stroking her hair.

“You looked after Jihyo when her throat was so sore she could barely speak. You made her tea, and hit her with Dayhun’s toy hammer every time she tried to speak.” Both of them smiled at the memory. 

“That time Nayeon and Dahyun watched that awful horror movie, and couldn’t go to bed, you played games with them all night so they’d be less scared. And Tzuyu... You let Boo cuddle with her every time she’s sad. Whether she wants to talk or not, you let her know it’s ok to hog him for a little bit.”

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Momo spoke. “Well, he’s too cute, not to share.”

They pulled out of their hug to look at him. Boo was staring back at them from the bed. Tiny tail wagging, pink tongue panting. 

_ Stop looking at me! Look at each other! YOU’RE. AL-MO-ST. THERE.  _ Boo thought.

Sana turned back to Momo. “And Momo for me…,” she blushed, “you’re the person I feel safest with,” she paused, “And I love you with all my heart.” Sana’s look changed, she didn’t look scared. She looked determined and peaceful. 

“I want to be with you, Momo. I want to share your happiness. Be there for you when you feel overwhelmed or scared. I want you to trust that I will always be there to hold your hand.”

Momo started crying again. This can’t be happening. Sana telling her she loves her. It can’t be, right? It has to be some joke. Why would she want to...does she really….? 

“That’s all I wanted to say.” Sana let go of Momo. “I needed to let you know because I couldn’t go on pretending that I don’t feel this way. Lying to you and myself, the members.” She stood politely in front of Momo, hands clasped in front of her. 

....

_ Momo you really need to say something now!  _ Boo stood up.

_ LIKE NOW, NOW!  _ Boo jumped off the bed. He didn’t walk up to his owner. It looked like she was thinking really hard about something, and didn’t want to interrupt her process. But, she really had to say something quick or he was gonna start barking like a mad dog.

“...” Momo couldn’t get any noise to come out of her.

Sana exhaled. Seems Momo was uncomfortable after all. She knew this could happen, but actually seeing it was a bit worse than simply thinking about it.

“I know that was a lot. So, I’m just going to leave you alone. You can find me later if you want. I don’t want to make you more uncomfortable.” She turned to leave.

_ OH NO you don’t!.  _ Boo was only a hair quicker than his owner. They both blocked the door. 

Momo’s eyes looked panicked. “You-” Momo tried to speak. “I-” It wasn’t going well. 

Sana was the confused one now. 

“I have been ranting to Boo for the past hour. Look at him, he’s exhausted.” She pointed to the puppy to her left. They both looked down. 

Boo was a bit out of breath from making the dash from the bed to the door, but otherwise, he looked good. Happy even.

“Okaaay…So you rant to Boo about what?” Sana ideally wanted a response to her confession, but this seemed important too (apparently), so she let Momo continue. 

“I go on and on about how I’m scared and this and that.  _ She really does. _

“And the team!”  _ Oh yes, the team as well, can’t forget them. As if they don’t know. _

“What me loving you could mean for Twice.” She confessed.

Sana’s eyes went wide. Momo realized it, but she wasn’t going to stop. It had to be now.

“I want us to be happy. And healthy. More than anything I want us to experience life in the fullest way possible. And what I realized is that ever since meeting you,” Momo’s hand was trembling as she reached out for Sana’s, “Is that every day has been just that. The best day. Simply because I shared it with you.” 

Slowly, Sana moved closer and leaned her forehead against Momo’s.

Momo was too scared to look up for this part, even while knowing Sana’s feelings.

“I’m in love with you too. I have been ever since we were trainees.”

Sana took a step back. “Wha--you never! All this time?!”

“I was scared. If you didn’t love me. If it would hurt the group. Make them look at me differently… I thought there was too much on the line for me to tell you. I didn’t think you could love me the way I love you” 

Realization hit Sana. “So then,” she smiled wide, “I love you, and you love me?” Her eyes were gleaming.

“Very much,” Momo smirked. 

_ They’re throwing the L word all over the place!  _ Boo couldn’t hold it in anymore! He started barking like a mad dog now for sure. 

Doing spins, jumping, barking, yipping, all of it. It caught the girls’ attention. Boo really was a little energy ball.

_ You guys finally said it!  _ He wiggles his little butt. 

_ She said it!  _ Wiggle wiggle _. You said it!  _ Wiggle wiggle. 

_ Didn’t I tell you, Momo!  _ She yipped at Momo.  _ I told you Sana loved you.  _

“Why are you acting so weird today?!” Momo walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead. 

Sana giggled. “I don’t think you can tell if he’s sick like that.” She scratched his belly. 

“But he’s been acting strange all day. Like before, he started barking at nothing, I thought a ghost-”

_ KISS  _

Momo felt lips on her cheek. She turned to find Sana blushing, and looking down at Boo. 

She put her hand to her cheek. 

“Sorry, I should’ve asked before kissing you. I just-. I’ve been wanting to for a while, and you were all worried.” She petted Boo’s little paws.

Momo was at a loss for words again. She really had to get better at this quick.

Momo turned Sana’s head to face her. She cupped both of Sana’s cheeks with her hands. Lovingly pushing her hair out of her face. Sana looked as beautiful now as ever. 

She leaned in. Stopping when she felt Sana’s breath hitch. She looked at Sana. Her eyes were closed. 

“Sana?” 

She slowly opened her eyes. “Yeah?”

“You can assume I want to kiss you too. Always.” When Sana smiled, finally, Momo kissed her. 

It was chaste and sweet. Slow and timid. Sana held onto Momo’s arms. Her body leaning more into the kiss. Momo smiled into the kiss. Then, so did Sana. And as per usual, she couldn’t hold her giggle any longer. She was happier than she’d ever been. 

Trailing little kisses from Momo’s lips, cheek, ear to her neck. Hugging her tight again. 

They both laughed. This was it. They could do this, they knew they could. They could be happy together. 

“I love you, Sana,” Momo said as she held her close. 

“And I love you,” Sana responded. She stroked Momo’s cheek, as they parted. 

“Guess we should go tell the members, huh?” 

Sana nodded. “It’ll be ok. Don’t worry.” 

“Hold my hand?” Momo asked. 

Sana reached down to cup Momo’s hand and gave it a kiss. “Always.” 

“Let’s go then.” She turned to pick up Boo.

“Ok Boo let’s go te-” He was gone.

Sana looked around, “Where is he?!” 

Momo turned her head all around. Where the hell was he? Suddenly there was barking again. His little yips and whines coming from a distance. 

The girls looked at each other confused. 

Then, from the living room, they heard Jihyo yelling. “Boo! Why are you yelling?! What was in that cookie Jeongyeon gave you?!” 

Sana and Momo ran through the already open door, hand in hand to find Boo in the middle of the living room, screaming. The rest of the members were sitting on the couch, wide-eyed, staring at him. 

_ Bark. bark. Yip. Yip. Bark.  _

_ THEY DID IT. They’re together! Look!  _

As if timed perfectly, Boo looked back and the members’ eyes followed him. Sixteen eyes landing on Sana and Momo, holding hands and blushing.

_ See! Together. Told you!  _ Bark. Bark.

A second passed. Everyone almost screamed.

Jihyo spoke before chaos unleashed, “Well, well, well. What do we have here, Boo?”. Her smile was bright as ever. 

Momo tried hiding behind Sana, cheeks getting redder.

Chaeyeon smiled. Jeongyeon smirked. Dahyun almost screeched. And Tzuyu covered her eyes. 

Nayeon jumped off the couch, scaring Mina, whose happy, diamond tears almost rolled down her cheek. “Finally! Oh my god!” Nayeon screamed. “It only took four years!” She picked up Boo, and kissed him. “I knew they could do it! See Boo, I think you did help their hopeless asses.” 

Dahyun jumped up and hugged the new couple. She was almost sobbing too. “I’m so happy for you guys!” She sniffled. Patting their heads. 

Sana and Momo looked at their members. Too much was left to say, but for now, they just smiled. Feeling grateful, and so very happy.

Of course, they knew. They were Twice. And because they were Twice, of course, they’d understand.

“You know what this calls for?” Jeongyeon said, standing up. 

Mina, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung shot up, yelling, “Barbecue party!” 

_ BARBECUE PARTY!  _ Boo barked too.

They were going to be ok. Just like Boo had said. Momo and Sana didn’t just have each other now. They had 7 best friends to count on for anything. And they all had Boo.

They were all going to be fine. 

<

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first piece of fanfic I've put out there. Kinda nervous. I hope you thought it was cute.  
> I appreciate feedback. Thanks for reading! Leave comments <3


End file.
